


After PAX Fun

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, pixlpit - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, M/M, PAX convention, Pillow Talk, Pixleye, Rimming, Sharing a Room, Short & Sweet, Sleep Aid lol, septicpit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: There ARE other ways to relax after an exhausting convention, right?





	After PAX Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A small Pixleye oneshot Sasha and I wrote together awhile back

It's been a tiring, but fun-filled day at PAX, and Robin and Jack practically stumble into their shared hotel room, closing the door and crashing on the bed to take off their shoes, tossing them somewhere. Jack falls back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face. Robin propped himself on a elbow, looking at him. "That was a good Pax."

"Hell yeah, it was," Jack replied, turning to look at his friend. "God, what a day..." He swipes his tongue briefly across his chapped lips.

Robin follows that pink tongue, before looking back at those bright blue eyes. He scooted a lil closer. "Tired?"

Jack chuckled. "Sleep is for the weak, Robin. How _dare_ you ask me if I'm tired." He grinned, showing off those pearly white teeth.

"Oh, so do you need some help to get to sleep?" Robin smiled wickedly. He could read fatigue into jack's eyes, but boy, was the man stubborn.

"....Maybe," Jack sheepishly admitted. He reached a lazy hand up, very gently letting the tips of his fingers trail against the editor's stubble. Robin followed the gentle pull of those fingers, inching closer until he pecked the Irishman's lips. Stormy ocean eyes stared back at icy blue, as Jack pulled Robin closer and kissed him in return, making it last this time. Robin smiled in the kiss, nipping at jack's lips, hands moving to be on either side of his head. Jack let out a content sigh as the kiss softly broke. He always got lost in those eyes. Piercing blue, like a shock to his systems. So cold that it gave his heart frostbite. So cold and yet so good.

Robin smiled deviously, going back for a kiss, but slipping from the pink mouth to nip at his jaw, pushing the hoodie away from his collarbone as he made his way down his neck.   
Jack could already feel his dick waking up, already put on alert from the wonderful kisses and touches he was receiving. He briefly thought about taking off his hoodie, but fuck it, he was tired.

Robin didn’t seemed to mind anyway. Said Swede looked up, and made his way between Jack's legs. He placed a hand near his pants' zipper. "Are you up for some ‘sleep aid’?"

"Heh, only if you're providing it," Jack quietly chuckled. He stretched a little, reaching a hand up and running it through Robin's messy cowlick.

Robin hummed, working on the pants to remove them. Pushing them down, to find those bright blue boxers underneath. He palmed his half-hard cock through them, staining the garment with a bit of precum. Jack chewed on his lower lip, keeping a quiet moan to himself as his eyes fluttered shut. He loved it when Robin did this. Being a tease to him.   
Robin completely removed the pants, throwing them in the general direction of their shoes. He scooted back a bit, finding himself on the edge of the bed. He shrugged, getting down to kneel comfortably between jack's legs, pulling him closer to mouth him through his underwear.

Jack shivered, feeling how Robin's tongue dragged against him, through the cotton. The heat of the editor's mouth just there, so close. Jack tried to sneak a hand down, to push down his boxers, but was stopped by Robin. He had grabbed his wrist; burning blue eyes looking back up at Jack in warning. Jack gently pulled his hand back, obediently tangling his fingers in the bed sheet instead. He looked down, Robin's saliva turning his boxers dark blue.

Jack arched his back, when Robin found the head of his cock through the clothing and sucked on it gently. He could hear the quiet chuckle from his editor. Of course Robin was becoming amused by his actions. The Irishman knew how much Robin loved giving oral. And he was good at it. Robin finally pushed the boxers down, freeing his cock. But instead of going back on his cock, he gently took hold of Jack's thighs, encouraging him to turn onto his stomach. Jack shivered, getting the hint and obediently rolling fully onto his front. He quietly groaned as he felt Robin manhandle him, having him prop up on his knees a little.

He felt robin nipping his soft skin before feeling a hot tongue press against his hole flatly.

"Oh God..." Jack whined, finally finding his voice. His mouth hung open, eyes half-lidded as he looked over his shoulder at Robin, watching how the editor wrecked him with his skilled tongue. He could feel that hot tongue prodding him, hands holding him tight in place. "Oh fuck...fuck..." Jack breathed. Robin chuckled again, opting for slow, wide licks. 

"Yeah? You love it when I do this, don't you?" the Swede asked.

Jack nodded shakily, a hand moving to his mouth to stop loud moans from spilling out.

Robin grinned. "Better stay quiet. We do have other people sleeping on the other side of these walls anyway." He gave a few teasing, kitten licks. "....You'd probably want them to hear you, wouldn't you? You'd want them to hear you whine and beg for me, let them know how desperate you are to feel my hot, wet tongue against your greedy hole..."

Jack gave a very loud moan at that, loving how Robin could rile him up with simple words. "F-fuck robs, please."

"That's it, Jack. Keep begging me," Robin softly encouraged, flickering his tongue against that lovely pink hole, before pushing it past the ring of muscle.

"A-ah, deeper, please, Rob, moo-OH-re." He was pushing back as he could in Robin's tight grip, arms giving up as he planted his face in the sheets.

Fuck it felt so good and _christ, Robin had his tongue in him._ Jack felt so open, so debauched and wrecked. He panted hard against the sheets, wanting to reach up and just finally touch himself…

He had moved his hand, feeling close as Robin worked him open, only to have his wrist grabbed, tongue pulling out of him. "I want you to come from my tongue, Jack."

"God, Robin, f- _fuck, please_..." Jack moaned high in his throat, words muffled by the bed.

Robin placed the hand back on the sheets, slipping a finger in Jack's pink hole to stretch it further, tongue back on his boy.

"Ah! F-Fuck! " Jack whined again, pushing his ass further against that finger. "Fuck I wanna cum, Robin. Fuck, I wanna cum. Please, pleeeeease...."

Robin hummed, the vibration adding to Jack's arousal. The editor pulled back, planting a kiss against the Irishman's plush ass. "Then cum." He dove back in, eagerly lapping against Jack's fluttering hole, creating sounds that had Jack's mouth watering. The Irishman moaned loudly, fingers desperately grabbing what sheets and blankets they could. 

"Fuck, fuck I'm close, I'm so fucking close..."

Robin smirked, closing his eyes as he focused on making his Jack feel good.

Jack's hand bunched a handful of white sheets tightly in his grip, bringing it up to his mouth and nearly screaming into it as he came hard on Robin's tongue. His whole body shook, sweating and trembling as he fell apart, giving a few more blissful groans as he began to come down from his high, spilling his load across the blankets. Robin gave a last lick, pulling out his fingers to come back up on the bed and plant small kisses on Jack's trembling neck. He smiled, seeing how Jack slumped forward and how his back heaved with each exhausted breath. 

"Fuck...." Jack tiredly swore.

"Feeling up to cuddle in bed?" Robin helped Jack out of his sweater, the Irishman feeling too warm.

"Yeah," Jack replied, fatigue heavy in his voice as he let Robin remove his sweater, and then his shirt. Robin left for a moment, getting a wet towel to clean up a bit, before removing most of his own clothes, climbing back in bed to pull his tired Jack in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll are interested in Sasha's nsfw blog on tumblr, you can find them @trashcan-dirt


End file.
